Automated test equipment for testing the performance of rocket stage electromechanical components has been available for a number of years and is well established. Equipment is available to determine the characteristics of such components, such as valve open/close times, motor speed, motor friction, electrical noise and positioning accuracy.
The previous systems often utilized analog control circuitry that requires an intermediate system of interface circuitry between a test computer and an actuator control system.
As examples in the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,876,942 (Hagerott et al.) describes methods and systems for enhanced automated system testing, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,457,717 (Davidson) describes a system for trouble shooting and verifying operation of spare assets.